


Hollow Graves

by pretzel_logic



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Canon character deaths, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/pseuds/pretzel_logic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dying is hard but, coming back is harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow Graves

He died trying to save his biological mother and failed. He died a hero, a 'good soldier', but ultimately he failed and the failure was what people remembered (even him, especially him).

 

She died trying to save her sister, that wasn't 'really' her sister, and managed to save the world while she was at it. She died an unsung hero and her family mourned her as one (until they didn't).

 

They died, perhaps younger than they should have but they died. Too bad the life couldn't let them go.

 

See, as far as the universe was concerned, Jason Todd was never meant to die that day. When something went wrong with the universe it FIXED it, damn the consequences. Jason Todd needed to be alive, he didn't need to be sane or a hero.

 

Now Buffy, on the other hand, had a lot of higher plane creatures with investments in her and meddlesome (or to be more accurate, malleable) friends that all wanted her alive. So a little nudge there, a small push here, and Buffy's friends were CONVINCED she was in hell and needed to be saved (she wasn't and she didn't).

 

So months after their deaths two bodies remade with reborn souls crawled out of their graves into living hell. Life was hell compared to heaven. Life was hell when you realized you death, your sacrifice, meant nothing.

 

They had no choice but to keep moving, keep hoping living would stop being so torturous if they just gave it time. It worked for Buffy but it would take her guidance before Jason could say the same.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so you know those ideas that won't just leave you alone? This was one of them. In addition to not leaving me alone the idea refused to expand beyond what I wrote months ago. I honestly see this as a prologue to something more but I can't seem to write it. So consider this story idea up for adoption to anyone interested.
> 
> P.S. I have a tumblr: [pretzel-log1c](pretzel-log1c.tumblr.com)


End file.
